This invention relates to a method and device for packaging a window blind and more particularly relates to a method and device for packaging a horizontal window blind to facilitate trimming of the blind to a custom width.
A blind provides a pleasing, clean, and carefree covering for a window. A horizontal blind consists of a plurality of slats mounted between a horizontal head rail and a horizontal bottom rail. A ladder cord or tape system linking between the head rail, the slats and the bottom rail, provides the means of suspending the slats between the head rail and the bottom rail to cover over the window opening or to be raised to uncover the window opening. The ladder cord or tape system is mounted to a rotatable bar located in a channel in the head rail. A pull cord is threaded through the slats and connected to the bottom rail such that it is operative to raise or lower the blind; and a tilt rod is provided for orienting the slats in a desired vertical angle.
Window blinds are fabricated in standard stock sizes for covering common sizes of window openings. However, due to the large variety of window opening sizes, it is necessary to trim a blind to fit perfectly over, particularly the width, of the window. Normally, the trimming is accomplished by placing the blind on a horizontal supporting platform of a trimming machine which has a shearing mechanism for cutting off excess portions from its two ends so as to trim it to the custom width. The head rail and the bottom rail may be made of the same material as the slats or of a different material and may be cut by either a similar shearing knife mechanism or a separate cutting saw provided on the trimming machine. The blind must be firmly mounted and secured on the trimming machine platform for the trimming operation.
It has been problematic in the mounting operation of the blind on the trimming machine. This is due to that the blind is packaged in a container and it must first be completely removed from the container for placing it on the supporting platform of the trimming machine for the trimming operation. Since the head rail, the slats and the bottom rail are merely linked or tied together by the ladder cord or tape system, they are movable relative to one another. Therefore, it is rather awkward to locate them securely in a compact manner on the trimming machine platform for carrying out the trimming operation. The operation is further complicated by having to space the head rail and the bottom rail from the slats for them to be cut by separate cutting means particularly when the head rail and the bottom rail are made of a different material than the slats. Moreover, the blind after having been trimmed must then be placed back into the packaging container. Such unpackaging and repackaging operations are awkward and often frustrating to carry out.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for packaging a window blind for merchandising as well as to provide the means for positioning and securing it expeditiously and easily on a trimming machine for its trimming operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and device which requires no repackaging of the window blind after trimming.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for packaging a window blind which provides the necessary spacing between the head rail and the slats and between the bottom rail and the slats to facilitate positioning its ends on the trimming machine for the trimming operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a packaging device which is simple in structure and easy to use.